


Period Problems

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Being on your period makes you extra clingy, but sadly Tom has to leave you to go to a meeting.





	Period Problems

“Do you really have to leave?” you asked once again as your boyfriend pulled on his shoes before slipping a light jean jacket over his shoulders.

“Sorry, love, but this meeting is really important and I already rescheduled it before. I can’t cancel again,” Tom explained, an apologetic smile on his face.

Locking your arms in front of your chest you pouted your lips, sad that your boyfriend had to leave, even if it was only for a few hours. Still, you were in an extra need of affection and cuddling today, whether it was your period that had that effect on your or something else, you weren’t completely sure.

Chuckling to himself, the actor leaned over the back of the couch, pressing a delicate kiss against your forehead, “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget to bring something from Pret once you get back, preferably the-”

“Tuna and cucumber sandwich and a carrot cake, I know,” Tom laughed at the perplexed look on your face as he finished your sentence for your, “Babe, I’ve known you for quite a while now. I know your Pret order inside out. And I know what my girlfriend prefers during that time of the month.”

“Damn, I love you, Tom,” you grinned, pulling on your boyfriend’s shirt to get him closer to face so you could press your lips against his, lingering in that position for several moments before the Brit pulled away with a sigh.

“I’ll be back before you know it. And then we can spend the rest of the day on the couch, watching Avatar and ordering take out later, alright, love?”

“Sounds like a plan,” you threw a kiss in his direction as he moved towards the door, phone in one hand, keys in the other.

At the sound of the door closing, the dog in your lap raised her head after being awoken from her nap, clearly looking and searching for Tom. Lowering her head back on your thighs, Tessa let out a whine that sounded vaguely disappointed.

“I know, sweetheart. Tom will be back soon…hopefully,” you mumbled, placing your hand on her head.

Tessa’s ears twitched slightly at the mention of Tom before she hopped off your lap, tapping over to the pillow next to the couch and rolling up just to fall asleep within the blink of an eye.

Hours later, after the meeting with his agents and managers was finally over, Tom was happy to return to both of his girls. Holding the paper bag of food from Pret in one hand he slowly unlocked the front door to his apartment, only to be greeted by a slight that made him want to get his phone out and take a picture or two, and maybe even post them on Instagram. On the couch in his living room, you were curled up with a blanket wrapped tightly around you and Tessa snuggled to your side, her head resting on your legs.

Carefully and quietly Tom sneaked into the kitchen to put the food he had purchased away before heading into his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. By the time he returned to the living room he nearly stumbled over his dog, the grey pit bull standing in the doorway and waggling her tail at the sight of her owner, his legs clad in dark blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt covering his torso.

“Hey, Tessa,” Tom spoke softly as he bent down to pet his dog, Tessa jumping up and down in order to reach his face and give him a ‘welcome home’ kiss, also known as washing his face with her tongue.

At the sound of Tessa’s claws scratching over the hardwood floor, you slowly found yourself waking up, rubbing your eyes to get the remaining sleep out of them before sitting up, just to see your boyfriend laying on his back with his dog standing over him, tail wagging and tongue licking at every bit of skin she could reach while Tom was trying, and failing, to shield his face from her while quietly chuckling.

“You’re back,” you croaked, voice a little rough from your nap.

Hearing your voice, Tom quickly sat up, holding Tessa in his lap, his fingers gliding through her fur, as he grinned at you from his position on the floor, “Your food is in the fridge, love. I got some soup and baguettes for dinner as well.”

“Awesome,” you beamed, standing up from the comfy couch while throwing the blanket off you before you headed to the kitchen to grab the sandwich you made Tom promise to get you.

While taking a big bite, humming in satisfaction of the taste, you felt two strong arms wrap around you, your boyfriend’s chin resting on your shoulder while his fingers gently caressed your belly. When you got your period fro the first time after you started dating Tom, the both of you quickly found out that him gently massaging your lower abdomen tended to rid you of your pain quite quickly. And ever since you made that discovery, your boyfriend had formed a habit of subconsciously doing just that whenever he knew you were in pain from your period.

“What do you say, you, me, Tessa, and some more episodes of Avatar?” he mumbled after quickly pressing a kiss against your cheek.

“That just about sounds amazing to me,” you responded, taking your half-eaten sandwich with you as Tom tugged you towards his couch, sitting you down while he quickly made some tea for both of you.

The rest of the day was spent with you and him cuddled under blankets together with Tessa, quietly enjoying each others company while eating the food Tom had bought at Pret and continuing the show you had recently started to rewatch, just for you to fall asleep on top of your boyfriend, the soft strokes of his hands on your back lulling you to sleep.


End file.
